


Helping Out a Friend

by katychan666



Series: Malec & Underhill Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec as Underhill's wingman, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Malec the matchmakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec and Magnus are enjoying a peaceful date at the Hunter's Moon until they notice Alec's new friend, Underhill, talking to himself, looking all flustered and he keeps glancing at a certain vampire. Magnus and Alec take it upon themselves to get the vampire and Underhill acquainted. As it turns out, they're quite good matchmakers.





	Helping Out a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Alec's and Underhill's friendship (God knew Alec finally needed a friend). I've been playing with this idea for a while now; Alec being Underhill's wingman and finally, I've written it. I hope you like it ^^

''How are you enjoying yourself, darling?'' asked Magnus, who was sipping on his dry martini, happily glancing over at Alec, who was playing with a glass of whiskey in his hands, turning it around, amusing himself with watching the drink change the colours slightly as he continued turning the glass around and he looked up when he saw that Magnus was talking to him.

“Oh, I’m having loads of fun,” said Alec happily and beamed at his boyfriend. The two of them were currently at the Hunter’s Moon, enjoying the evening out. They were able to work out their differences after that fight that morning and even though they were still working on the immortality issue, things were gradually getting better, Magnus chuckling when he saw Alec playing with his glass again and he gently leaned against his boyfriend.

“Why order the drink if you don’t plan on drinking it?” asked Magnus in amusement, Alec only shrugging. He wasn’t really in the mood for drinking, he just ordered something for himself to keep Magnus company. “Want to change drinks? I know you’re more of a martini guy than whiskey kind of man,” teased Magnus and Alec nodded with a smile, sipping on Magnus’ drink and he wrinkled his nose.

“Oh, this one’s strong,” said Alec and looked down at the drink. “Doesn’t taste as good as yours,” he complained and Magnus nodded.

“But of course, I have centuries of experiences under my sleeve when it comes to mixing drinks,” said Magnus and panicked when he saw Alec’s face dropping. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mention-”

“That’s okay,” said Alec with a smile. “I’m fine with it now… kind of. I’m still working on it, but don’t worry about it. You’re right, let’s just enjoy this moment while it lasts,” said Alec and smile was back on his face, Magnus lacing his fingers around his own and Alec beamed at his boyfriend as he held his hand ever so gently.

Alec chuckled when Magnus leaned closer to press a kiss against his cheek and he sighed out happily, narrowing his eyes when he saw a familiar face not to quite far away from them. Alec could recognise the curly man from a mile away; it was Underhill and he was completely alone, again, just like that day he decided to drink himself into a stupor. Alec frowned and then looked down; he was so preoccupied with his own shit that night that he never really considered Underhill’s feelings. He was just talking about himself.

“Alexander, hello? You still with me?” asked Magnus, grinning when he saw that Alec had wandered off somewhere with his thoughts and Alec quickly snapped awake from his thinking and he nodded, glancing at his boyfriend again. “Who’s that? The Shadowhunter you keep looking at?” asked the warlock curiously, because he could tell that Alec was practically staring at him.

“Underhill,” said Alec and Magnus looked at the blond one as well.

“Oh, he’s the one who helped you back to the Institute on the night you… were drunk?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, smiling. He didn’t know much about the Underhill guy, but Alec told him that the older one thanked him for his courage, for coming out in front of the entire Institute. At the time Alec didn’t mean how important it really was, but Magnus did. Magnus pressed his lips together as he continued to look at the Shadowhunter and he grinned when he saw Underhill talking to himself, looking flustered.

Alec noticed that as well; was he feeling okay? Usually, he looked more composed, but now he was practically stumbling over his feet and Alec’s eyes widened when he saw Underhill going to one of the vampires, but then before he could approach him, he quickly turned around, face twisted in uneasiness, embarrassment written all over his face and when the other vampire looked  around to face Underhill, the Shadowhunter was walking fast, going straight to the bar and he ordered himself a drink, talking to himself again, shaking his head, then bowing it down, face palming himself.

“What the hell is going on?” whispered Alec to Magnus, who was laughing silently.

“It seems that your friend is interested in that vampire over there,” said Magnus with amusement and then drank Alec’s drink, which was all warm, the ice melting a long time ago and he wrinkled his nose. “But is just too shy to approach him,” he then added and chuckled. It was kind of cute. Shadowhunters were great soldiers, but usually hopeless when it came to romance. Well, at least making the first step.

“Ooh,” said Alec and started chuckling as well, because he could easily understand how Underhill felt like. He was stumbling over his own words (and probably feet too) when he saw Magnus before the start of their relationship. Actually, he admired Underhill’s courage for putting himself out like that, but then got frightened at the last moment.

“Why don’t you go help him out get that guy’s number?”

“What?” snapped Alec. “For real?”

“Why not?” asked Magnus simply. “You made him listen to your drunken blabbering about me that day, so it’s the least you can do to make it up to him,” said Magnus playfully and waggled his eyebrows. Alec narrowed his eyes and nodded. Magnus had a point.

“You’re right,” said Alec. He considered Underhill to be his new friend, so he should help his friend out. “I just… what if the vampire isn’t into guys?” asked Alec and pressed his lips together. “I don’t want to mess something up and-”

“Good point. Wait, I have a plan,” said Magnus and emptied the whiskey glass. “I’ll go check with the vampire and give you a signal. If he’s interested in guys… Underhill in particularly, the game is on,” said Magnus, far too excited to be playing a matchmaker. “Here I go,” he then said, hopped off of the stool and made his way to the vampire, Alec looking at him.

It didn’t take long really. A minute or so later, Magnus sent him thumbs up and a wink, Alec nodding to himself and he then went over to Underhill, sitting next to him and the older one looked at him. “Alec Lightwood,” said Underhill happily. “Funny running into you again here,” he said, looking all collected again and Alec nodded awkwardly.

Things were still a bit awkward for him, he wasn’t used to having friends, but he could do that. He got this! “I just wanted to thank you… for listening to my drunken ass last week,” said Alec and chuckled. “I was really a pain in the ass, wasn’t I?”

“Not at all,” said Underhill and then looked around, but couldn’t find Magnus. “So, how are things between you and your better half?” he asked, Alec smiling.

“Better,” said Alec. “We’re still working on the whole immortality issue, but we’ll figure something out. We always do,” said Alec, feeling butterflies in his stomach. It was definitely a new feeling talking about his relationship with someone who wasn’t his family. And he liked it, it made him feel all giddy inside.

“That’s good news,” said Underhill and smiled slowly. “Communication is important and as long as you two don’t lose that, you’ll pull through,” he said and looked down into his drink. “If it’s anyone who can make it, it’s you two,” he then added and Alec snorted.

“Have you been talking to Izzy?”

“What?”

“Nothing,” said Alec with a grin and turned around to see that the vampire was looking at them and Alec grinned when he saw that Magnus was back to their spot and was sending a wink to him across the room, another thumbs up to show his encouragement and Alec cleared his throat.

“I really do admire your courage,” said Underhill and shrugged. “Hearing about your coming out inspired me so much and when I heard you became the Head of the Institute despite coming out gave me hope and enough courage to come out myself. Though my family wasn’t as accepting as yours, I don’t regret it. It has been the best decision I’ve been so far for myself,” he added and Alec suddenly felt proud.

“All I did was make out with Magnus in front of my mom and dad… well, and the Clave,” blurted out Alec and Underhill chuckled. “But you’re welcome… I’m glad I inspired you and gave you hope,” he quickly added and the older gave him a little smile.

“It hasn’t been easy though,” complained Underhill, looked around to see if the vampire was still there and he quickly turned back to Alec.

“So, do you have anyone?” asked Alec boldly and Underhill shook his head, sad expression on his face.

“No,” said Underhill. “But I’ve made my peace with it a long time ago,” he said and shrugged. “I tried talking to guys, but it never works out,” he added and pressed his lips together. “Well, I lived all alone for almost 30 years, so I’m used to being alone.”

“Oh, come on, that’s not true, you just haven’t met the right one,” said Alec. “What about that vampire over there? I can see your eyes travelling to him every minute or so,” he said with amusement. “He’s cute,” he said and made a short pause. Oh, it felt so good talking to someone so casually about relationships. He liked having a friend. “Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“He wouldn’t be interested in someone like me,” grumbled Underhill.

“How can you know if you don’t go and ask him out?”

“I don’t even know if he’s into guys,” Underhill made another excuse.

“He is,” said Alec. “Magnus checked.”

“What?!” snapped Underhill.

“So, go talk to him, I bet he’s interested in you. Look, he keeps looking at you as well,” said Alec and Underhill quickly looked to the other guy again to see if it was true and Alec was right, he kept looking over as well!

“You think he’s interested in me?” whispered Underhill and straightened himself in the chair.

“Yes!” said Alec. “So, go on, go talk to him,” said Alec and tried to get Underhill to stand up, but the other hunter wouldn’t budge and Alec rolled his eyes. He took the napkin next to Underhill, asked the bartender for a pen and then asked Underhill to give him his number. As clueless as Underhill was, he easily told his number to Alec, who wrote it down onto the napkin and the older one’s eyes grew when he saw Alec standing up.

“Where are you going with that?” he asked, pointing to the napkin.

“I’m giving him your number,” said Alec and Underhill’s jaw dropped.

“With all due respect, can you please not, sir?” asked Underhill and grabbed Alec’s wrist. “Alec, no!” he said, face red and Alec placed a hand on top of Underhill’s shoulder.

“Everything will be okay, you’ll see. Relax,” he said and Underhill only nodded, then sat down and was watching Alec going up to the guy and handing him the napkin.

“Hey,” said Alec awkwardly once he was next to the vampire.

“Can I help you?”

“My friend over there wants you to call him, here’s his number,” said Alec and the vampire looked overjoyed when he was handed the napkin. “He’s a bit shy to approach you himself, so I suggest you going over to him yourself. He’s _very_ interested,” he said and the vampire looked at Underhill, he was trying to look all causal, running fingers through his hair and he waved weakly when he saw the vampire looking at him. “So, um you know, do waste your time,” said Alec and winked at him, then slowly walked to Underhill, wished him good luck and went back to Magnus.

“There, mission success,” said Alec and sat down next to Magnus and the two of them watched the young vampire going slowly to Underhill and Magnus chuckled when he saw how happy Alec’s friend looked.

“Yes, you could say so,” said Magnus and looked at Alec, who was now looking all proud of himself.

“We rock, we’re the best matchmakers in the world,” announced Alec and lifted his hand up in the air, Magnus giving him a high five and he waggled his eyebrows.

“Hell yeah we are,” said Magnus.

Magnus’ and Alec’s matchmaking was quite successful because Underhill and the vampire kept chatting for quite some time and on his way out, Underhill mouthed a big ‘thank you’ to both Magnus and Alec, the two of them looking like proud fathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
